Wisdom of a Race
by Valie
Summary: Ashe can see past the differences though when it comes to Fran, learning something valuable. -Fran/Ashe- -Femslash- -Fluff- -Ficlet-


**A/N:** Written for Livejournal's springkink comm. I may have failed slightly with the unrequited love bit, I'd just like to point that out in advance. ._,; I did my best though. I tried to focus on the underlining reasons why there would be unrequited love between Fran and Ashe. :-/ I just don't know if I did well with doing so...

**Pairings:** Fran/Ashe

**Prompt:** Fran/Ashe: unrequited love - you're too young

**Warnings:** Femslash, fluff, mild sexual content.

**Word count:** 820

--

**Wisdom of a Race**

The viera were a superior race in comparison to the humes, but they were not egotistical so they never flaunted the fact. Besides, vieras and humes were still people before race became a factor. They bled, cried, and felt in all the same ways. For those reasons did the viera believe they were all equals. Humes did not share the same sentiment. They knew that the viera were superior and they were secretly glad that the race kept itself holed away in the Wood. Not everyone felt like that, of course. There were those of both races who felt the opposite of what the others of their kind felt.

Ashe was never one to judge another by their exterior. She knew it took more then skin color or skin texture to make a person. So it wasn't a great surprise to herself when she realized that she had gained an increasing interest in the viera woman that had joined Vaan, Penelo, and herself. Admittedly, there was a certain level of guilt that came with the growing interest. Ashe had to wait a long while before she allowed herself to open her heart to the possibility of another love in her life. Fran was exactly what she was looking for in a partner - strong, intelligent, and courageous. She would have been foolish to pass up a chance with the older woman.

Except, Fran seemed to show no interest in her in return. There was a light, playful amount of flirting that went on between the two women, but never anything more. Slowly, mostly out of fear, Ashe did what she could to make her interest in Fran as more then friends, evident. The princess thought she had finally succeeded the night she managed to press the viera into a corner, her mouth locked on to Fran's. Skin reached for skin, caressing and scraping roughly together. Tongues and teeth bit and tasted lips and necks, causing pain and pleasure. Ashe pressed her hand against Fran's mound, squeezing and pushing her fingers against the woman's slit, following it down a bit before sliding back up. Fran groaned and her hips arched to the touch, but her hand reached down to grasp Ashe's hand gently but firmly, pulling up the offending appendage to her chest.

"Stop." She panted.

"Why?" Ashe asked in pure confusion.

"You are yet too young."

Ashe's face fell. "I'm princess to Dalmasca, I was married and widowed, and I've fought and killed in countless battles right along side you. You dare insult me by saying I am too young?"

"I mean no insult to you, princess." Fran kissed Ashe's forehead. "But in your mind, you are still a child. You can not become a great queen, much less lover, until you let go of your insecurities."

"You're wrong."

"Tell me, on your wedding night, how did you consummate your marriage with your husband?"

The princess blushed deeply, remembering the nervous giggles and the uncertainty that followed. She remembered how she had felt nothing but something all at the same time. How she cried when Raslar had fallen asleep after it was over.

"You did not enjoy what happened, I presume?"

"No." Tears threaten to fall, but Ashe bit her lip and swallowed the building lump in her throat.

"That was because you were still a child in your thoughts. What has changed in your mind so much since that day?" Fran asked, her fingers grazing Ashe's cheek and jawline as the younger woman thought.

"Nothing, I suppose." Ashe finally relented after a long pause.

"Then you are not ready for the next level until your mind is ready. However, there are still certain pleasures you are able to enjoy."

"Such as?"

Fran kissed Ashe tenderly, her hands roaming the princess' back gently and teasingly, making the younger woman shudder. Ashe's body leaned into the viera, shivering as she continued to kiss Fran. After a moment, Fran placed her hands on Ashe's shoulders as she pressed her forehead to the princess'.

"You can still enjoy the taste of a kiss and the gentle touches of another. Your mind may be young, but your body is eager and lustful. If you can balance the two vast differences, then you'll one day make a perfect queen."

As Ashe hugged Fran, burying her face in the woman's shoulder, she thought of the differences between their races. She realized then that the only reason so many humes were afraid and hateful of the viera was because of their wisdom that saw through all uncertainties. What a hume could never know, a viera knew and had already carefully placed the knowledge to the side for later use. Ashe could wait if it meant a chance at knowing at least some of that mass amount of wisdom vieras knew so well. She was sure Fran had many things to teach her when the time was right.

**-End-**


End file.
